So Mysterious
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: Ryan's good at keeping secrets
1. Chapter 1

So Mysterious

Ryan's been keeping secrets.

There were rays coming through the large window, hitting him square on his bare back, exposed to it by the crumpled sheets that gathered around his lower back and waist. At first the heat was a welcome warming sensation on his cool skin, but as he stirred in the sunlight, the warmth grew hot and he eventually moved himself, opening his eyes to the sight of the empty white bed. He inhaled, intent on smelling the scent of his own body only to find the scent of another person lingering on them, and it was so distinctly feminine.

It startled him awake and he rolled over. He panicked at first, thinking he had been kidnapped before looking about the room and remembering. Of course he wasn't home, he knew exactly where he was. He wiped a hand down his face and frowned, realizing she must have already left, again. It was just like her to leave before him. Rarely did he ever get the pleasure to waking up to her beautiful eyes.

Ryan stood up and searched about for his boxers. He pulled them on and headed toward the door to the master bedroom. He turned the gold handle and peered out into the long wide hallway. He could smell the remnants of her cooking earlier that morning. He inhaled deeply trying to guess at the exotic breakfast she probably had eaten before shutting the door and turning to the steps that led down into the master bathroom.

She was simple and he liked that. Her counter was bare, expect for a black vase that had a single purple orchid in it and a cup by the sink closet to the door containing a toothbrush, his toothbrush. He opened the glass door to the shower and turned the knob, the water falling down from the strange fixture she had. It was attached to the ceiling and sprayed down like a waterfall. He didn't mind though, it was good enough for him to shower in.

He spends some much time here that she gave him his own closet. She of course, never would ask him to move in, but she stocked his closet in shades of shirts that were his favorite colors and silk ties and nice slacks and Italian shoes that all seemed to be his size and fit perfectly. After his shower he walked up into the bedroom and across the large space into his closet on the other side. Her closet door was shut, like always. Today he decided on a light lavender shirt and purple tie with grey slacks. He dressed in the room and looked in the mirror before heading back into the master bedroom.

Ryan wandered out into the large expanse of the hallway, staring out to his right that over looked the large circular driveway. The glass windows were large and beautiful and he smiled. It was peaceful in the morning. He reached the stairs and climbed down the cascading marble steps into the entryway before heading off the kitchen via the long path that ran along the back windows. The peacefulness of the large pool and calm waters of the dock made him feel relaxed and at ease as he strolled by the glass windows and large double doors. He turned down a hallway and entered the expanse of the kitchen. It was, of course, perfectly clean and neat, a single yellow note attached to a container with a blue lid.

_I made these for you. Dinner is at six, join me if you want. ~ A_

He smiled as he picked up the container. Pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes to be exact. He laughed. Somehow she always knew what he liked without him ever telling her. He tucked the note into his pocket and looked out the back window to the drive of cars. She'd taken her red Ferrari today. That was just like her. Ryan opened the lid and stuck a pancake into his mouth. She was a good cook but he already knew that. He was more than likely coming back for dinner tonight, and maybe (if he was lucky) desert. He reached in for another pancake and his phone rang.

"Wolfe," he answered into the phone. The voice on the other line was Natalia's.

"Ryan, where the hell have you been? I've called your house three times and you didn't pick up!"

"Well I have now," he said, avoiding the Where-have-you-been question easily.

"Well good," Natalia mocked, causing Ryan to sigh. "H needs you at a crime scene, out in the Gables Convention Center."

"All right, I'm on my way," he said and before Natalia could comment at all. He carried the pancakes under his arm and opened the door that led from the kitchen to the connector of the driveways. He had parked the hummer in front of her house and he turned left, walking to the front o the mansion and staring up at it. He never asked her how she got her money but he figured it was her secret to keep. She didn't have to share if she didn't want to. That stopped him from asking.

He unlocked the door to the Hummer and climbed in. There was his kit in the front seat, just where he had left it the night before. Setting the box of pancakes on the seat next to him he turned the engine over and drove around the circle, heading down the long driveway to the gates.

A single gunshot to the temple. That's all it was. There it was, a young man with a shaved head lying in the middle of the convention center's floor with a gunshot to the head. He sill looked very much alive, minus the bullet hole in between his eyes. Ryan lifted up the tape and entered the scene, catching Walter's attention as he entered the area.

"You got here quick," he commented with a grin, "Want to tell me where ya been?"

"I was at breakfast," Ryan lied smoothly, "Chocolate chip pancakes are in the car, if you want some."

"Oh, hell yes," Walter said with a big grin. Ryan grinned with tight lips before setting his kit down next to Walter's and crouching down and looking over the dead guy.

"So what do we have here, Walter?" Ryan asked.

"Besides the obvious?" he joked with a smile, "Name's Kyle Keeton age 25. He's a photographer with Jailhouse Photography."

That name sounded familiar, but Ryan couldn't figure out where he'd heard it before.

"So how'd he end up here, with a bullet hole in his face?"

"Head," Natalia corrected, walking up to them, "Bullet hole in his head. Hey, Ryan where were you this morning, I called your house like seven times."

"He was getting pancakes!" Walter called to them as he headed back in with a pancake in hand. Ryan secretly thanked him for answering that question.

"Oh yum," Natalia said with a smile, "Should have called me, I would have joined you."

All Ryan could do was nod in agreement as he unlocked his kit and pulled out his tweezers. The small red fiber caught his attention and he picked it up off the man's jacket and held it up.

"Maybe we can get something off that," he said, stuffing it in his bag.

"It won't do you any good," came the call of Calliegh's voice, "That bullet came from at least 50 yards away."

"That means it had to have come through an open window or the glass to hit him," Natalia stated.

"A hired hit?" Ryan asked, straightening his tie. Calliegh smiled.

"I like the new tie Ryan, it fits you."

He felt the unmanly blush threatening to rise to his cheeks and he cleared his throat and smiled.

"Thanks Cal," he answered. He shifted under the weight of Natalia's gaze.

"There's something different about you today, Ryan," Natalia said, her eyes narrowing. Ryan shrugged.

"I had really good pancakes for breakfast," he grinned.

"I guess so," Natalia muttered. Ryan turned and walked toward the car. Just then his cell phone buzzed and he looked down at it. It was from a number he did not recognize. He flipped it open and paled.

Ryan was a secretive man, but his life was just about to get that much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

The house reminded him of one he'd seen in a horror movie once. This house was built with wood, old wood and had a tin roof over the top. It vaguely reminded him of some of the house he'd gone to for work in previous cases, like the house of the alligator hunter and the man who made scents to attract bears. It was only one story and both the front windows and one of the side windows had been boarded up and closed. The front deck was old and there were boards missing from the floor and one step was gone. Ryan pulled his Hummer up to it and park next to the old truck.

He climbed out, letting his Italian shoes hit soil of the everglades. He couldn't believe this was the house. He looked strangely out of place in his dress shirt and tie. He sighed angrily and climbed the steps (missing the broken one) up the screen door. Obviously there was going to be a large hole in it, but he sighed anyway, realizing this is the last place he'd be wanting to do this, right now. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

A Brazilian man answered the door by cracking it open slightly. He poked his short black haired head around the corner and looked at Ryan with his beady little brown eyes. He took in Ryan's appearance and opened the door wider, exposing his lack of shirt and his cut off shorts.

"You're late," he said in his little accent. Ryan glared.

"I'm never on time with you people, am I?" he asked cynically. He man moved aisde to let him in.

The place was completely bare, expect for an old steel table and a few chairs. There was an old cloth couch pushed against one wall and the wooden door that attached to the bathroom was shut. Inside, Ryan was greeted by the sight of two more men, bigger this time and wearing shirts, standing by the table where a man sat in shadow.

"Always so cynical, Ryan," came the voice of the man in shadow.

"Well, you're always so dramatic," he replied, stepping up the table and into the light. Still the man remained in shadow. He could see his shoulders move in a silent laugh. Ryan shifted, feeling under comfortable.

"Do you know why we called you?" the man asked.

"I suppose it's because you need something," he answered, "You don't just call to say hello anymore."

"Do you miss those kind of calls, Ryan?" the shadow man asked in a cold and irritated tone.

"Nope," he answered calmly.

"Good," the man answered, "We called you because you owe us a favor still."

"I've paid off my debts," Ran answered defensively.

"Not to me," the man answered angrily. He saw him stand, "You're in for life Ryan. You're debts are great. You know what we do to criminals like you? You disappear and never come back. But I thought you were different, I saved you."

"You saved her!" Ryan answered, "You saved her! But you let her die!"

"You made the choice," he answered nonchalantly.

"You forced me to pick! I would have died for both of them."

"That still can be arranged," the man answered. Ryan shifted his weight angrily and crossed his arms. The man sat still in the shadows.

"What is it you want?" he asked in a defeated tone. A file slid across the table.

"It's not a what, but rather a who," the man answered. Ryan opened the file and stared at the picture.

He kept his face composed and cool for the man. He didn't want to give away what he knew. The face he stared at was a face he knew too well.

"What could she be of any use to you?" he asked. He could have sworn he saw the shadow man smile.

"That is only for me to know," he answered, "Now, can you bring her to me?"

Ryan remained quiet. He didn't want to give him an answer.

"Ryan?" the man asked, "Can you do that."

"Yes," he growled out angrily, "But after this, I'm done. We're done-the deal is done. I want her back after this, you can't keep her from me forever."

"And if I don't," the man asked angrily, "You'll what, Ryan? You'll send in your cop friends to get me and forcefully get her back? I don't think so, because that would drag you into the light and trust me, with all that you've done, I doubt you want them to know anything about what happened here."

"I just want my daughter back!" Ryan roared, pounding his fist onto the table.

The man stood up and moved around to stare at Ryan. He had come out into the light and Ryan saw the man's hard face, steely blue eyes and his set jaw. He wore all black, dressed completely to the nines in it and he towered over Ryan in height and in muscle. His eyes were wicked and he had an angry scowl on his face.

"You want to see your daughter alive or dead?" he asked Ryan, staring into his eyes in a trick to intimidate him. Ryan wouldn't fall for it.

"You have her, I know you do. You know where she is, I want her back, alive."

"And what if I said that she doesn't want to see you again, not after what's happened?" the man asked.

"She's my daughter," Ryan said slowly, pausing after each word.

"She's a stubborn one, I'll tell you that," he answered wickedly, "But after what I've told her about dear ol daddy I doubt she'll ever want to see your face again."

"Let her go!" Ryan said in frustration. The man chuckled and smiled.

"Boys, please escort Ryan to his car."

The men behind him moved forward, grabbing Ryan by the upper arms. Ryan reacted defensively and pulled against them. One of the men right hooked Ryan in the jaw, causing him to stumble before hitting back. The other man attempted to hold him back, only to get elbowed in the gut. Ryan got of a few good punches and took a few before he heard the click of a gun behind his ear.

"Enough,' said the man in black, "Have a good day, Ryan."

Ryan turned and faced the man and glared at him. He smiled wickedly and held out the folder to him.

"Don't forget this," he said, "It's important to you, and to me."

Ryan grasped it and headed toward the door. He didn't want to do this; he couldn't do this. He stared down at the file as he made his way to the car. He opened the Hummer's door and climbed in before opening the file. There was the picture.

It was the woman that cooked him pancakes this morning.

It was the woman he kept secret from his work.

It was the woman who was the real mother of his daughter.

She was Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**So i want to thank those who reviewed. I know there aren't many reviews, but i really loove everyone that have reviewed, you guys are awesome! Anyway, i'm not writing this for reviews (although they make me feel so loved) but i'm writing this because it's a silly bunny bouncing around my skull. Anyway, here we meet mystery girl and answers some questions (as well as ask a few)**

He returned to the office at 2 o clock and headed straight for the lockers. He was thankful that no one was in there as he quickly headed for the mirrors. He looked at his face and sighed. There was a light shadowing on his jaw and his lip had been spilt. He also saw a light pink from the punch to his jaw. He tried to think of a cover story for his injuries. He had helped a drunk man off the street, he broke up a bar fight, etc. Finally he decided on a brawl at lunch that he had broken up. He scrubbed the dry blood from his lips and removed some from the collar of his shirt before heading into trace.

Calliegh had been right about the fiber, Travers found it just to be a simple red cotton fiber, nothing special about it. Ryan frowned that his evidence didn't do anything for the case and went to find the autopsy report from Horatio. As he walked through the hall to H's office, Walter waved Ryan over and he entered into the office.

"What is it, Walter?" he asked, coming up behind him.

"We might have got something off the security tape," Walter said, without looking up, "I was running-whoa, Ryan what happened to your face?"

"I broke up a fight at lunch," he answered, "Now what did you find?"

"Dude it looks like you were at the losing end of that fight," Walter remarked. Ryan glared.

"All right, so look," Walter said defensively, "Outside the convention center there was a video camera. Now I've been going through it and I found our vic-" he clicked on segment of film where the man was entering the building, "Entering the building and then this."

He flipped to the camera that was pointing at the parking lot just as a black SUV was pulling in. A man dressed in a suit exited and looked around before picking the lock on the door.

"I don't get it Walter," Ryan finally said placing his hands on his hips. Walter smiled.

"Patience," he said flipping through the film, "Now watch."

Ryan saw the man that had broken in hand the victim something in the center.

"Okay, so what did he hand him?" Ryan asked, leaning in.

"That's the clearest I got," Walter said, "But whatever it was, it wasn't on our victim when we found him."

"So who took it?"

"Well that's the thing, the cameras went down at the time of the shooting."

"So that means it was a distraction for something bigger," Ryan said, flipping out his phone. He dialed H's number quickly.

After he told Horatio what he knew, Horatio told him to hang tight at the lab for now. Ryan compiled and, after he hung up went in search for the autopsy report again.

There was no surprise that the autopsy concluded that the cause of death was a single gun shot to the head. Ryan flipped through the report, his medical records, tox report, etc and sighed unhappily. There was nothing in his system beside a small bit of Advil. He closed the file and set down on the table in the break room before looking at the clock. It was nearly 5:30 his shift had long since ended at 5. He stood up and headed for his locker getting ready to go home.

She was home when he arrived, and he pulled his Hummer through the front gates and up the drive. Her Ferrari was parked in the front drive and he parked behind her. H climbed out and up the front steps this time, opening the double front doors and smiled. A sweet scent drifted from his left and he shut the door softly, laughing silently as he heard her soft voice singing along to the sound of the soft music playing.

He saw her in the kitchen, in a long soft orange beach dress, her back to him. She was cooking by herself, singing along with the acoustic guitar that played on the surround sound system. She had already sliced a loaf of bread and sat it on the counter by the fridge. The rest of the counter was wiped clean. He smiled to himself and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck. She went stiff and then relaxed, placing her hands over his.

"You're on time," she said in an happy tone. "I didn't know if you'd come."

"After those pancakes this morning, how could I not come back?"

She flipped around in his arms and smiled. It was a smile for a second and then it faltered as she looked at his face. She searched it and her eyes followed each of the bruises and landed on his lips. Instantly worry flashed across her pretty face.

"Ryan," she asked concerned, "Did they? Did he… did he call?"

Ryan smiled a tightlipped smile. She tried to reach out and touch his faces injuries, but he turned to the side.

"What did he want?"

"Just one more thing," Ryan answered, "Just one more."

"What, Ryan, what is it?" She asked, her sapphire eyes searching. He just shook his head and smiled.

"This is it," he answered, running his fingers across the silver scar that ran down the left side of her face. "Just this one more and she'll be back."

"Are you sure?" she asked, smiling at him, her face lighting up. Ryan gave her a light kiss before kissing the end of her scar on her cheek.

"She'll be able to come home."

She smiled and spun around in his arms, squirming free from him and back to her cooking.

"It smells good," Ryan said as he went back around the island to the other side. He looked at the table and frowned. It wasn't set. She always set the table first.

"It's hand made ravioli's," she called to him, "I made them when I got home this afternoon."

"I can't wait," Ryan answered, malting at the sound of anything homemade from her. He picked up the basket of bread and held it up.

"Where do you want this?" he asked. She turned and smiled.

"Out by the hot tub, Ryan, that would be perfect."

Ryan felt all the blood in his body head south at the sound of eating by the hot tub. It wasn't the prospect of sitting in the hot tub later with her, but it was the fact that it was with her, out underneath the large canopy on the large platform that sat at the base of a waterfall. It was a location he'd been at before and it was beautiful. He chuckled at the fact that she'd pick there to dine, even after she knew he might not have joined her. She knew him too well.

Outside he climbed the steps to the hot tub and walked around under the canopy. There was the table, a dark oak, set with soft yellow napkins and light blue dishes, a glass of water set in between and once again an orchid, this time white. He smiled and placed the bread down, picking up the two glasses.

"Alice?" Ryan called back into the house. A moment later came her face at the glass door.

"What do you want to drink?" Ryan asked.

"Whatever," she answered simply. Ryan smiled and she nodded before turning back in and heading into the kitchen. Ryan turned around to the outside bar and opened the mini fridge. He selected a bottle of red wine and pulled it out, opening it and pouring both glasses. He had just set the bottle and the glasses on the table when Alice stepped through the door, carrying their meal. She climbed up the steps and placed it in the center of the table. She smiled up at Ryan.

"Are you going to eat with me, tonight?" she asked, completely sincere. Ryan had to stifle a laugh.

"Of course," he answered. Alice smiled and sat down, Ryan sitting across from her.

"Everything is perfect Alice," Ryan said after taking a bite of the food. Alice smiled humbly and remained silent, eating quietly. It remained like that until Ryan looked at her, watching as her eyes as she just stared at her plate. Finally Ryan looked up and set down his fork to stare at her.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly. He narrowed his eyes.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly. For him it was too quickly.

"Really?"

"A long day at work, but please, don't worry about me, okay," she answered, "I'm just really glad this is the end of your debt. We'll get her back, Ryan, finally."

"Yeah," he mumbled grimly. She smiled at him.

"So what was it he wanted," she asked continuing to eat. He shrugged.

"Something small, no big deal," he lied.

**P.S. Reviews make my day. :) 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**And onto the next chapter.! thanks for the reviews! I love them!**

**

* * *

**

In the morning sunlight, the house was immaculately clean not even so much as a spot of dust on any surface. The counters were wiped clean, the floors vacuumed and everything placed perfectly. There wasn't so much as a hint of what sounded like what would be going on there. He could still hear those noises in his ears as he lay in the mussed bed, one leg wrapped under the sheets and the other in the warming air.

He woke up with a smile on his face and in a complete bliss. He knew she wouldn't be here when he woke, but he didn't seem to mind right now as he replayed the night's events in his head. He rolled over in the sheets and inhaled her scent. She had left just moments ago because he could still feel the lingering heat from the bed and the smell of the oven cooking something. Running a hand through his hair, he stood up and entered the bathroom for a shower.

When he had stepped from the shower, the scent of something cooking still filled the air. It puzzled him. She had left a long while ago because the shower water had to heat up again and the bath mat was dry. Scrubbing his hair with the towel before wrapping it around his waist Ryan wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen of the mansion, wondering how someone as neat and OCD as her could leave the oven on. He entered the obsessively neat kitchen to find everything clean and clear save for his phone and a little box with a deep purple ribbon on it. He padded his way over to it and picked up the note that was slipped under the ribbon.

_Your phone vibrated while I was leaving. I'm sorry I opened it. You have the day off. I made you eggs Benedict. It's in the oven. I left you the keys to the blue Aston Martin. ~A_

Ryan set the note down and picked up his phone. It was true, he hated people looking at his phone, invading his privacy, but he didn't mind that she had looked at it. Sure enough, there was the text message, open and waiting for him from Horatio. He didn't have to go to work today. He sighed. She was gone at work though. He set the phone down after telling Horatio he'd come in to do some paperwork for some overtime and then went to the oven.

Somehow her plates of food always looked like they belonged in a magazine and her food tasted even better than it looked. Ryan figured it was because of her OCD or something like it, but he didn't mind it, it never bothered him it just made his OCD less noticeable. He took a fork out and sat it at the counter before walking to the fridge to pour himself a glass of orange juice when he noticed the coffee pot with coffee in it. He smiled and reached for it, pouring a glass before settling at the counter in his towel and pulling the package close to him.

He unwrapped the box and pulled out the keys to the car. He would make her happy and drive it today rather than the Hummer partly because he wanted to and partly because the Hummer was low on gas and he knew all her cars kept full tanks. He set the keys next to him as he ate. It was a beautiful morning and he watched out the large window over the sink and watched the waterfront come alive with boats.

Ryan looked over to his bag on the couch. Getting up he grabbed it and opened it, pulling out the file and heading back to the counter. He set the file down and went back to eating. After a few moments he looked around, an old habit, before opening the file he had in his hands.

Her picture was taken as she was climbing out of her yacht on the marine. Her beautiful dark red hair was tied up and back and she was wearing a blue top and white pants. Her eyes where covered by an oversized pair of sunglasses and she wasn't smiling. Even looking like that she was beautiful and Ryan's mouth almost twisted into a smile. He flipped the photo over and started reading her file. What could he possibly want with someone like her? He looked at her page and breathed a sigh of relief; the man knew virtually nothing about her, just the surface details.

But as Ryan read on he got worried. She had her own secrets, just like him. He realized that this woman, he hardly knew, he more likely didn't know. Ryan's face formed a frown as he read about her, about the little the man knew about him. When he flipped the page he was in for a big shock. She wasn't just another single rich heir, oh no, she was the daughter of a man named Marcus Azzolino. Ryan knew that name he just couldn't place it. He shut the folder and stood up, putting the folder back into his bag before clearing his place and putting everything in the dishwasher.

The name had him distracted as he dressed. Not only the name, the fact that her father is still alive. He had never seen a family photo or heard her talking to him or seen so much as an email from her mysterious father. She never seemed to broach the topic of family either and he never thought much about it. He thought about this as he did up his tie in his closet and pulled on a pair of shoes. Feeling curious, Ryan stepped from his closet and walked across the space and peeked into her closet.

It was neat, her clothes neatly hung up in rows, her pants folded and her shoes lined at the bottom. He looked around, looking for some sort of box of memories or photo album or something that would point to her having living family. He found nothing. It puzzled and frustrated him to no end. Once he was satisfied with not finding anything he gritted his teeth and walked back up into the bathroom and out into the bedroom before climbing down the stairs to leave.

He wanted to make Alice happy, so he took the Aston Martin to work. He also wanted a chance to drive her luxury cars. He smiled as he drove, enjoying the attention he got as he drove around. He pulled the car into the station and parked it in his spot just as Natalia, Walter and Jesse were getting out of their Hummers.

"I thought it was your day off man," Jesse called to Ryan as he parked the car. Ryan grabbed his bag and climbed out.

"Yeah," Walter said as he made his way around, "Whoa, nice car."

"Thanks," Ryan said.

"Where'd you get that?" Natalia said in a semi accusatory tone. Ryan shrugged.

"I've have it for a while."

"Yeah all of three months," Walter said, "Dude it's brand new."

"I know," Ryan said, "Anyway I came in to do some paperwork."

"Seriously?" Jesse said, "You came in to do paperwork?"

"Yeah," Ryan lied as he climbed the steps. In truth he wanted to search Marcus Azzolino in the database. He wanted to know what they wanted with her and why that name sounded so familiar. He settled into the elevator and waited to go up with a sigh. Suddenly his phone vibrated and he looked down fishing it out of his pocket.

Well the color must have drained from his face because the elevator opened and there was Calleigh, her eyes wide and staring as the door opened.

"Ryan?" she called to him, "Ryan what's wrong?"

Ryan looked up at her with wide eyes. His hands were shaking and his legs didn't want to move.

"They have her," he whispered angrily, "They have her."

"Who, Ryan, who?" Calleigh soothed, "Who?"

Ryan stared at her and clenched his jaw.

"Alice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay fastest update i could manage. sorry for the wait! **

"She told me her name was Alice Mason," Ryan began, his head in his hands, "And I believed her. I still believe her, or at least I want to."

"Well," Natalia said in her dramatic tone, "She's been lying to you so you need to realize she isn't telling the truth."

Ryan's head snapped up and he glared at her. Calleigh sighed and rubbed her head. Clearly this wasn't working. She looked over at Natalia.

"Ryan," she said in a soothing tone, "How do you know her? How do you even know she's missing?"

Ryan froze. There were two things he didn't want to tell these women, one woman he didn't want to tell because she'd worry and the other would be jealous. He grunted and folded his hands.

"She's a really good friend," he lied, "And I know because she never called me back this morning."

"That's hardly a reason to think she's missing," Natalia snorted. Ryan and Calleigh glared.

"She's got OCD," Ryan said truthfully, "She just doesn't not call me back."

"Okay," Natalia said slowly. "But that still doesn't mean she wouldn't call you."

"Yes, it would," insisted Ryan vehemently. Natalia crossed her arms in a huff.

"It's okay Ryan, tell me what you know," Calleigh soothed the best she could.

"She told me she didn't know about her living family," Ryan said. It was half true, she had never mentioned them before, "But I found this."

Ryan carefully pulled out the paper with her fathers name on it, "I knew it sounded familiar."

Calleigh's face went as white as a sheet when read it. Natalia looked at Ryan and then at Calleigh before glancing at the sheet.

"Marcus Azzolino," Natalia read, "Who is that?"

"Ryan," Calleigh said, "Ryan this is bad."

"Who is Marcus Azzolino?" Natalia demanded.

"He's the Italian mob boss of Miami," Calleigh said, "She's his daughter."

This time Ryan went as white as a sheet. He'd been dating the mob boss's daughter. He'd been living with her. He'd been sleeping with her. He'll he'd had a baby with her! He fumbled around with the top of his tie and pulled it to loosen it a bit. He looked up at Calleigh, a sympathetic look on her face and then to Natalia, whose eyes were narrowed at him.

"So," Calleigh started, "Do you know if she has any enemies?"

"No," Ryan lied smoothly, shaking his head, "Everyone loved her."

"Including you?" Natalia asked. Ryan glared up at her.

"Yes," he said truthfully, "She's my best friend," he lied.

"We'll find her Ryan," Calleigh answered.

Ryan nodded and stood. He smiled at them before opening the door and heading toward his office. He looked around the office and breathed a sigh of relief. He was a little nervous about lying to Calleigh, but he was protecting himself and her.

"Mr. Wolfe," Came Horatio's voice. Ryan stopped and leaned into the hall.

"Yeah H?" he said with a smile.

"It is your day off, is it not?" he said. Ryan nodded stupidly.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked. Ryan shrugged.

"H," he said, "I gotta tell you something."

Horatio looked at Ryan and then down the hall. He motioned for Ryan to join him in his office.

"What can I do for you Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan shut the door and inhaled deeply.

"My fiancé," Ryan started, "She's missing and I think I know who has her."

"Okay," Horatio said slowly.

"They have my daughter," he continued. Horatio just let him talk, "About five years ago my fiancé got pregnant with her. When she was born, she was beautiful, so beautiful. We hired a nanny to take care of her, both my fiance and I work constantly, so we she turned a year old, we hired her a nanny. I didn't know though, I should have known-"

"It's all right Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said, "What didn't you know."

"The nanny was in some trouble with some men whom I didn't know. They have my daughter now and I have to do their dirty work for them. They'll kill her I don't. I can't let that happen. And now they've figured out the nanny wasn't her mother and they have Alice and Megan now." Ryan hung his head in his hands and stared at the floor. Horatio sat on his desk and stared at the slumped form of his CSI. He had to help him, he just didn't know how.

"How long have they had your daughter?" H asked.

"3 years," mumbled Ryan, "They've had her for three years."

"And you never told anyone?" H asked in an angry tone. Ryan looked at him and his eyes narrowed.

"No. The would have killed her."

"You could have trusted us," H answered.

"That's why I told you now!" Ryan said in a frustrated tone. Horatio looked out the window and into the hallway.

"H," Ryan started, standing, "You'd do anything to protect the one you love. I was just doing that for my daughter and fiance, they mean everything to me."

Horatio watched out the window as Calleigh made her way to her office and he sighed.

"Yeah," he said absently, "I know what that feels like."

**A/N okay so i'm sorry bout the last part, i just watched season 1 and 2 recently and i am a ducaine fan all of a sudden, they were so cute then! anyway, you likey?**


End file.
